


Elizabeth Bennet being savage for more than 8 minutes straight

by CTippy



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Fanvid, Funny, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A funny video about Elizabeth Bennet.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Elizabeth Bennet being savage for more than 8 minutes straight

**Author's Note:**

> I had this planned already but since you guys liked the Darcy video a lot and others requested it, I decided to upload this one with Elizabeth sooner. I'm afraid it's not as funny as the Darcy one, but I hope you'll enjoye it anyway. :)  
> I am also planning on making other two videos about the '95 versions of the characters, though they will probably have a bit of different tone than these ones. I'm also planning one with Frederick Wentworth from Persuasion, and possibly some other characters from the Jane Austen novels, so stay tuned.

  
  
Can't see the video? [Click here](https://vimeo.com/407599427)

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/615384178023972864/elizabeth-bennet-being-savage-for-more-than-8) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkZOBvMs_iQ) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
